exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Three: Let 'Em In
Chapter Three: Let 'Em In is the third episode of ''The Exorcist'' television series. It was written by Dre Ryan and directed by Michael Nankin. It premiered on October 7, 2016. "'The Exorcist' Chapter Three: Let 'Em In (TV Episode 2016)", IMDb, 1990-2016. Accessed 24 October 2016. Web. Basic plot summary "Kat struggles to confront the realization that her girlfriend, Julia, is dead. Shopping for a dress to wear to Julia’s memorial service, Casey is given a sexy, expensive and slightly inappropriate dress by a salesman at the store. Seeking permission to conduct an exorcism, Marcus and Tomas take footage from the Rance home to papal emissaries, only to be met with shocking news that will change Marcus' life forever." The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis The episode starts with a flashback from 5 months earlier. Katherine is driving and her girlfriend, Julia, is in the passengers seat. Julia tells Katherine to look at her, causing her to hit a man and then crash into a street light. Katherine is badly injured, but Julia dies. During present day, Angela is at work and a man is protesting. Father David Bennett shows up. Cops are then seen searching a crime scene. The victim's eyes were cut out. Father Marcus asks 2 guys about what they heard. Henry talks to Father Tomas and asks him if he believes Angela that Casey is possessed. He says it's complicated. Henry prays more at night and asks what he would be doing if the scaffolding didn't collapse, causing his injury. He doesn't trust himself and he knows that something is wrong with Casey. Tomas tells him he knows someone who knows about these things. Casey and Katherine pick out dresses to wear to Julia's memorial. The "Salesman" gives Casey an inappropriate, expensive dress. Meanwhile, Henry and Angela give Father Marcus a tour of the house and tell him about what's going on. Marcus asks to speak to Casey. Afterwards, the planning committee takes place, attended by Cardinal Guillot, Father Bennett, Mrs. Walters, Father Tomas, and Bishop Egan. Mrs. Maria Walters shares ideas and asks Tomas if he thinks the Pope would be in danger in Chicago. Cardinal Guillot wants Tomas's opinion. Tomas says that the people at his parish are the most devout. A scream is heard and a man on the sidewalk burns to death. Tomas and Marcus question Casey. Tomas asks her, in Spanish, if she speaks other languages. Marcus shows Casey a compact and asks her who gave it to her. She says she got it from the "Salesman", who is seen in the room telling her that she's beautiful. Marcus asks Casey if the man who got her the compact is currently in the room. The "Salesman" tells Casey to stop talking. A picture falls from the wall. Marcus tries to exorcise and question her. The compact spins. Lights flicker. The desk shakes. The demon tells Marcus to stay out of the way and that "the boy Gabriel sends his regards." Tomas videotapes it. The demon says that it's not the Baptist (the demon that possessed Gabriel). Marcus and Tomas are in the Chancery office, asking Father Bennett and Bishop Egan for permission to perform an exorcism. Tomas shows them the video, but Bishop Egan still thinks that Casey needs to see a psychiatrist. Bennett takes away Marcus's permission to say Mass and take Communion. Marcus believes that the demons are sharing information. During the 9 murders, they took a bunch of various organs. Casey curls her hair and has a sort of rash on the back of her neck, similar to the ones that were on Gabriel. She then burns herself with the curling iron. Tomas and Marcus have a discussion in the church and Tomas wants Marcus to teach him how to perform the exorcism. Marcus tells him to advise as performing the exorcism without experience could destroy Tomas's soul. Tomas tells Marcus he won't quit. Casey and Kat are then seen at Julia's memorial. A girl pours whiskey on the floor and then they all drink from what's left in the bottle, including Casey. Marcus burns the paper saying that he isn't allowed to say Mass. At the memorial, Casey makes a scene. She says she's grateful that Katherine survived. It is revealed that Julia's last name is Clark. The Rances watch a ballet performance that is dedicated to Julia and Katherine. The "Salesman" puts his arm on Casey's shoulder. Tomas meets with Mrs. Maria Walters and tells her that when he came back to Chicago, he thought there was an ocean but his sister, Olivia, told him that it was a lake. She took him to the Sears Tower, now known as the Willis Tower. They went to the sky deck and he leaned and saw part of Michigan. Mrs. Walters said that her family built the unbreakable glass. She donates $100,000 to Father Tomas to use towards St. Anthony's Church. She also reveals that her husband is dying. She says she wants Tomas to do something nice with the check. During the ballet performance, Henry gets up and leaves. Marcus goes to the Rance house, where Father Bennett watches and tells him to get in the car. It is revealed that the fire that burned the man started spontaneously. Bennett is trying to figure out if the church has been compromised. He thinks that the Pope shouldn't come to Chicago. Bennett gives Marcus train or bus tickets to Tallahassee, Florida, with a list of friends who can help him on the back. Casey and Henry are on a train and Casey tells him that she's okay. Henry passes out. A guy tries to attack Casey. The "Salesman" shows up and kisses Casey. Casey then attacks and almost kills some guys on the train. There is once again a sign on the train with a picture of the Pope that says "He is Coming." Casey urinates on the train floor and Henry sees. Guest Stars * Robert Emmet Lunney as the Salesman * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Mrs. Maria Walters * Brad Armacost as Bishop Egan * Bryce Gangel as Fallon * Nate Santana as Golden Boy * Eric Lumbard as Zealot * Robert Upton as Devon * Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot * Jalen Jamar Gilbert as Q * Charlotte Thomas as Julia Continuity *The demon inside Casey manifests for the first time in this episode. Trivia *The famous scene in which Regan urinates in from of Chris' guests during the party in The Exorcist is referenced when Casey pees herself in the train. References Category:Television Episodes